Ascalon Ben
Ascalon Ben is an alternate timeline version of Ben Tennyson. He is the central antagonist for Clad in Darkness. Appearance The Ascalon-wielding Ben is physically identical to the real one, though he is eternally clad in silver knight's armor akin to the late Sir George's. The Omnitrix is embedded into his suit so only the icon appears out of the wrist of the armor. He has alternate personalities, accessed through Echo Echo, that have different appearances. Intel An intelligent persona with a knack for higher vocabulary, Intel's eyes turn blue under the rims of custom rectangular-lensed glasses. Red A cunning persona who's too trigger happy to go without a weapon in his hand at all times, Red's eyes turn red and he dawns a large maroon streak over his otherwise black hair. He has two black lightning tattoos running "through" his eyes from his forehead to chin. His armor is a dark gray. Gold A regal persona with better judgment and overall penchant for foresight, Gold has blonde hair, glistening golden armor, and (strangely) a golden sword on him at all times. Bell A more simpleminded version of Ben, Bell presents an almost identical physique coupled with a hunch and wooden armor. Blues A mopey and sensitive version of Ben (based on the copy from Duped), Blues has black gloves rather than true protection of over his hands, blue irises, and cyan blue hair. His head's almost constantly down. History This version of Ben did not deny the power of the Sword of Ascalon, ergo he used its power to abolish all evil--including Vilgax. By doing so, he was out of a job. By not removing the Sword and its included armor, he became mad with power. He vowed to seek out Azmuth, who lied to Ben saying the new Omnitrix was not ready (when after all, Ben was the one not ready). He used his power to claim Julie Yamamoto as his wife and Queen. He currently reigns over all of existence but holes up in a castle in the heart of Bellwood, renamed Omnitrix City within his first three weeks of control. He has held two rallies to address the states-of-affairs, the second at least remembering the faults of his "Perfectation"-- his act of cleansing the world and subsequently imbuing alien DNA in all life in the universe. With a limited supply of transformations, and including ultimate forms, there were a number of cases of deaths from "negated" or "uncoordinated pairing" (DNA combinations that refused each other), while others were lucky to be combined with DNA they already had Due to the Perfectation and his application of martial law over the entire realm of existence (which he leads only because his raw power is unmatched), gangs have sprung up seeking to tear down his leadership. In his hometown alone alone, the Westside Appox Syndicate, the Kove, and at least four other gangs seek to strike Ben, who now protects himself with an unending army of Ascals (loyal, but otherwise mindless, cronies in his alien forms). Since his most recent rally, he uses Echo Echo to have alternate personalities speak for him. Five of them together form his Persona Council. Appearances Clad in Darkness *''Episode 1 - Prologue'' (first re-appearance) *''Episode 3 - In Loving Memory Of...'' *''Episode 4 - Follow the Leader'' (brief) Trivia *His Ultimatrix broke shortly after taking the power of the sword of Ascalon. Befriending Albedo allowed him to gain the new "Omnitrix X7." Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:Ascalon's Wielders Category:Males Category:Omnitrix Wielders